Josh/Trivia
Trivia *He is one of the few characters of British nationality (could explain why he sometimes mumbles with an accent). The others being Decker, Patriot, Allie Cola, and his brother John. *Unlike most other characters, he can ocasionally speak clear English, like when he begins a big picture or ruins his art. *He loves space, as indicated by his former design's hat and shirt. *Some call him a nerd, but he's actually a geek. *His signature big pictures often have catchy background music and no sound. Some music is duplicated, like when Josh made a swan and a cygnet at an aviary, the music plays again when he made a desktop fan at a hardware & home superstore (inspiration from seeing Hippy and Giggles cooling themselves with fans). *He sometimes creates portraits of his friends: Giggles at her birthday, Cuddles at a toy store, Russell at a maritime museum, Handy at an aquarium, Petunia at a pier, Sniffles at a school, Flippy an army base, Splendid at a comic convention, Flaky at a courtyard (with a spider), and even Lifty and Shifty with stolen goods. *He has obsessive compulsive disorder like Petunia, but in terms of his art obsesson, not hygene (although Josh likes to keep himself clean). *Usually when he sees someone dying, he gasps and whistles nonchalantly. *When he completes a big picture, he puts two thumbs up. *He can flip out if irritated enough (A Clothes Call, for example). But he cannot be listed as a Flippy-sue, as it only occurs on very rare occasions. *When he sees Petunia die, he sometimes either cries or shakes his fist. His despair to this is similar to Pop when Cub dies. *His voice ranges from medium to deep. A bit like Splendid. *In the Season 26 finale Siblings in Blood, it is revealed he is the brother of Giggles. *In Battle of the Arts, he would compete against Drama (acting) and Crazy (music) with his artistic skills. *He sometimes calls his friends nicknames: #Giggles: Gigs #Flippy: Flipster #Decker: Decky #Fizzles: Fizzes #Petunia: Pets #Handy: Handman #Ale: Ally #Savaughn: Savy #Nutty: Nutster #Stacy: Stace *In a similar manner to Crazy, he used to be in love with Petunia before finding another girl (Stacy). *He is the first character ro reach 100 deaths (second being Trippy). *Between Together Again and Children of Jotunia, a poll was made to determine whether he or Petunia would keep Genesis & Beauty. Josh won by a landslide with a vote ratio of 11/2. *He has the most deaths of any character so far. The character with the 2nd most deaths is Trippy. Cuddles has the 3 most deaths. *In Siblings in Blood, Josh is Patriot's cousin. In Muddling with the 'Uddles, Patriot is the cousin of Cuddles, Fuddles, Guddles, Ruddles, Duddles, and Muddles, making Josh a cousin of the latter. *He was featured in the WIZ (Who Is Zero) vote. Although Hippy won, it was moved to the 2nd place winner (Josh) because Hippy and Zero already had three major episodes as separate tree friends. **As Zero is Waterclam's character, in only Zero's episodes is Josh a shared character, meaning they both own it, however if Josh appears as himself, he is only RespectTheDisney5's character. *He is one of the three most-featured characters on the "Complete Seasons" DVD covers, the others being Hippy and Trippy. *His personality is seen as smart, funny and sympathetic, but he can be awfully boastful and snooty. However, this does not affect his relationship with his best buds or his relatives. *Josh once had a hatred of summer (like his creator). It is revealed in Summer Bummer that it was caused by melting ice cream and seagulls. But in this episode, he began to like summer. *Prior to Love Hurts, Josh was seen without brown hair under his hat. Though it is likely he dyed it. Causes of inspiration for Big Pictures *Ambulance caused by Josh knowing what takes people to hospitals *Butterfly caused by Josh seeing a Birdwing butterfly *Coal Mine caused by Josh seeing a heap of coal and some carts *Fly caused by a fly buzzing around Josh *Helicopter caused by hearing a helicopter fly by *Oil Rig caused by Josh seeing a rig *Wave caused by Josh spilling his water *Pyramids caused by Josh knowing that mummies were buried in pyramids *Cat caused by Josh looking at a cat peeking out of a window *Swan caused by Josh noticing that there are a lot of stuff in the aviary gift shop *Fan caused by Josh seeing Hippy, Giggles and Nutty keeping cool with fans *Satellite caused by Josh seeing a satellite replica above him *Swallow caused by Josh seeing a swallow by his plane *Airplane caused by Josh noticing that he has lots of luggage *Greek Temple caused by Josh seeing a Greek painting *Tank caused by Josh seeing a real tank *Monorail caused by Josh seeing a monorail *Knight caused by Josh looking around a castle *Forklift Truck caused by Josh seeing a forklift truck pass by *Canoeist caused by Josh holding a paddle and a helmet *Space Shuttle caused by Josh seeing a space shuttle launch (seen it from a scrapyard). *Whale caused by Josh seeing Giggles carry a whale inflatable *Barn caused by Josh seeing a high fence *Covered Wagon caused by Josh seeing a dusty mirror *Fast Food caused by Josh getting gross gruel for lunch *Cool Boy caused by Josh seeing some boys outside a skater's shop Category:Subpages